Seulement pour moi
by Karro Sekai
Summary: Kise et Kuroko font une petite sortie dans un parc d'attraction, mais se voient séparé à cause des groupies du mannequin. Et Tetsuya ne peut s'empêcher d'être jaloux en le voyant avec une fille...


Kuroko regarda autour de lui et soupira en constatant qu'il était seul. Enfin, il avait bien cette peluche qu'il avait gagné précédemment, mais il manquait quelqu'un. Et dire qu'il était venu ici pour passer d'agréable moment avec Kise. Il repensa irréductiblement à la journée d'hier, lorsqu'il avait accepté de venir l'accompagné. Il l'avait vu le demander à chacun des membres de l'équipe, espérant sûrement faire une sortie ensemble, et cela avait fait plisser ses yeux.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que Kise sautait au cou de quelqu'un d'autre, ça l'agaçait. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, et même si Ryota était extrêmement proche de lui et était plus « tactile » avec lui qu'avec les autres, il n'empêchait qu'il était également proche des autres. Parfois trop, et ça l'agaçait. Il aurait voulu lui dire, mais comment justifier cette pensée ? Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il pensait à cela, il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait autant être quelqu'un d'important pour Kise. Peut-être un désir de reconnaissance fraternel. C'était possible, après tout il était fils unique, il passait quasiment inaperçu auprès de ses camarades de classes et de ses parents.

Il se pinça les lèvres en regardant le blond suspendu aux épaules de Daiki, le suppliant d'une manière qu'il jugeait trop mignonne d'accepter de l'accompagner jusqu'à Tokyô pour aller à un parc d'attraction – chose qui avait fait apparaître des étoiles dans les yeux du bleuté. Murasakibara avait directement refusé, il devait aller déjeuner tout de même ! Et Midorima ne s'intéressait nullement à ce genre de futilité. Ce n'était même pas la peine de demander à Akashi, ce dernier était partit immédiatement après la fin de l'entraînement pour assister sous la demande de son père à un dîner important. Kuroko soupira doucement et regarda à nouveau la route, mais il sentit rapidement un poids s'appuyer à son côté droit et il reconnu parfaitement le parfum subtil du top model.

– Kurokocci ~ ! Toi tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

– Kise-kun, commença-t-il en avalant sa bouchée, tu es lourd.

Il se contenta de prendre d'autant plus appui sur le bleuté et posa son menton sur ses frêles épaules et sourit bêtement en continuant d'avancer. Kuroko pensa au parc, et les étoiles de ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau. Il avait envie d'y aller, ce serait parfait puisqu'il voulait vraiment passer plus de temps avec le blond. Mais le samedi il avait prévu de passer la journée avec ses parents, ils avaient inviter de la famille. Parc, famille, parc, famille… Kise…

– Regarde, il à l'air d'en être déjà tout excité. Constata Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

– Je ne sais pas… Murmura Tetsuya en prenant une moue hésitante.

Ryuga le serra d'autant plus contre lui en souriant dès qu'il vit son expression. Ce qu'il pouvait être mignon ! Il voulait absolument qu'il vienne, il pourra le câliner autant qu'il le voudrait, et l'idée l'enchantait au plus haut point.

– D'accord.

Ouais, il avait pas hésité longtemps. Ses parents ne lui en avaient pas tenu rigueur, sa mère l'avait même regardé malicieusement et il avait été sûr, à ce moment là, qu'elle savait quelque chose que lui-même ignorait.

Il repensa à Ryota. Aller à un parc d'attraction blindé de monde lorsque l'on était un top model connu des adolescentes – et pourquoi pas adolescents – n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qui soit. Kise avait dû acheter des accessoires, tels que chapeau, lunettes et foulard. Chose qui avait faillit le faire rire, mais même malgré cela des personnes avaient réussit à le reconnaître et la dense foule l'avait violemment écarté du blond et voilà où il en était, seul sur un chemin d'om des centaines d'attractions étaient visibles. Et il voulait tellement les faire, mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne devait pas y aller seul.

Il marcha encore en zigzagant parmi le débordement de personnes et se demanda un instant s'il avait le temps de s'acheter un milkshake à la vanille. Mais il voulait retrouver Kise, qui sait ce qui lui était arrivé. Il lui avait avoué une fois qu'il aimerait, durant ces instants personnelles et en compagnie de ses amis, passer inaperçu.

Un autre soupir franchi la barrière de ses lèvres mais il se figea lorsqu'il déboucha sur un espace vert beaucoup moins côtoyer mais où quelques familles pique-niquait et où d'autres passaient. Mais au milieu de tout cela, debout mais pas seul, assez loin pour ne pas qu'il remarque le bleuté, mais pas assez pour ne pas que lui le reconnaisse. Et sur le moment, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait voulut ne pas le voir.

Ryota était accoudé à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas mais qu'il trouva très belle, trop belle, et elle semblait apprécier cette promiscuité avec le top model. Il avait enlevé son foulard et un éclatant sourire répondait aux paroles qu'il devinaient douces de la jeune fille. Ils formaient un si beau, si doux, si gracieux tableau, et pourtant cette constatation lui dévorait le cœur. Ses mains tremblèrent à l'image de ses lèvres serrée, ses yeux brumeux ne quittaient en aucune façon la vision horrifiante devant lui, ses jambes menaçaient de ne plus lui obéir à tout instant et son cœur lui fit si mal que l'envie de se l'arracher était forte.

Il ne pourrait plus en supporter davantage.

Kuroko se retourna en titubant et s'éloigna de l'endroit difficilement. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à cette scène atroce, si douloureuse et poignante. Il se mordit violement la lèvre inférieure en serrant son tee-shirt au niveau de son cœur. Il avait mal, trop mal, mais pourquoi ?! C'était un ami proche certes, un coéquipier puissant, un camarade reconnu, mais pourquoi avoir si mal alors qu'il était bien accompagné ?!

Il s'arrêta derrière des cabines de toilettes et cogna brutalement son dos contre les murs avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'à être assis par terre en remontant ses jambes jusqu'à son visage. Ses larmes avaient cédées depuis longtemps, et des soubresauts secouaient son corps. Ses bras se replièrent contre la peluche dont il avait oublié l'existence depuis longtemps déjà et malgré tout l'effort du monde, il ne parvint pas à taire ces faibles gémissements plaintifs.

Il releva légèrement la tête, laissant le bas de son visage contre le poil doux du nounours et écarquilla un peu les yeux en réalisant qu'il aurait voulu être à la place de cette fille. Ses pleurs augmentèrent d'autant plus et les gémissements ressemblaient aux plaintes d'un animal blessé. Il regarda les faux yeux de la peluche et se mordit la lèvre.

– Je… Je suis stupide… Non ? Suffoqua-t-il en s'adressant au chien à longs poils blonds et au grands yeux bleus entre ses bras.

Il enfouit son visage dans sa fausse fourrure, le mouillant sans s'en soucier. Il tenta de penser à autre chose, au prochain match qu'ils allaient disputer, au devoir de maths qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber, à Midorima dans un costume de canard prestidigitateur… Et cette dernière pensée lui fit d'autant plus froncée les sourcils.

Mais ses larmes, ses spasmes, ses tremblements, sa peine, sa douleur ne se tarissaient pas et sa main se resserra plus encore sur sa poitrine. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être proche du copieur, mais évidemment il n'était pas une fille. Il aurait aimé être à la place de cette fille, capté toute l'attention de Ryota, être physiquement proche de lui, se sentir « spécial » pour lui.

Et alors qu'il s'étonna de sa pensée, il se tourna vers sa droite lorsqu'il entendit son nom être hurlé par une voix familière qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre sur le moment.

– Kurokocci !

La vision du jeune passeur accroupi piteusement derrière des cabines de toilettes, en larmes en serrant convulsivement la peluche qu'il lui avait offerte quelques instants auparavant serra sa poitrine et le figea sur place. Ils avaient été séparés que quelques instants, et il s'était empressé de rechercher le passeur par la suite, mais la retrouvaille était pour le moins… Blessant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent plus encore lorsqu'il vit le bleuté se relever en vitesse et partir en courant de l'endroit. Il n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il courra à sa suite en l'apostrophant. Pourquoi avait-il une telle réaction ? S'était-il passé quelque chose durant le temps de leur séparation ? Il ne voulait pas, plus jamais, voir Tetsuya dans cet état. Cette vision de lui l'avait choqué, étant donné qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression. Et il voulait, il allait faire en sorte, que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il le voit ainsi.

Kuroko se fondit dans la foule, passant entre les personnes sans se faire remarquer, la peluche toujours serrée contre son cœur et ce dernier cognant contre sa cage thoracique. Pourquoi était-il apparu à ce moment ? Il avait dû le trouver si pathétique, le visage meurtri de larmes et le corps secouer de soubresauts… Lui-même se trouvait pitoyable.

Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, sa vision était embrumé et ses faibles jambes risquaient de céder à tout instant, mais il n'eût pas besoin de s'inquiéter de ces détails qu'il se sentit tirer en arrière par son pull et retourner pour être plaqué contre un torse qui dégagea des effluves qui l'enivra rapidement. Il aimait ce parfum rassurant.

Ses mains s'étaient relevées et la peluche se retrouvait entre leur torse respectif, et son visage s'était immédiatement détendu.

– Kurokocci, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce quoiqu'un brin inquiète, qu'est-ce que… Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Leur cœur battait la chamade, et Kise se délectait du parfum du plus jeune et appréciait la sensation du corps du passeur contre le sien. C'était doux, agréable, tendre, chaleureux, et vraiment plaisant. Il sentit le passeur se détendre progressivement dans ses bras jusqu'à se laisser aller, et il pouvait même l'imaginer fermer les yeux.

– Euh… R-rien. Ce n'était rien… D'important. Tenta-t-il pour ne pas avoir à se justifier.

C'était gênant après tout !

Le corps du blond se recula un peu du sien et la main droite de Ryota s'empara délicatement de son menton pour relever sa tête, leurs regards buttèrent l'un contre l'autre et le blond ne pu s'empêcher de penser que le bleuté restait mignon. Il avait l'air si fragile, si délicat, qu'il ne voulait pas le relâcher.

– Tu es en larmes.

Kuroko frémit en entendant la voix sérieuse du copieur dont le souffle caressa son visage. Il ne savait plus où il était, il n'entendait plus rien si ce n'était la voix de Kise et les battements de son cœur.

– Pardon. Souffla-t-il en baissant le regard sans bouger la tête, toujours emprisonnée dans sa main.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, son état parlait pour lui. Sa main droite se crispa sur le tee-shirt du blond et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

– Tu crois que je t'en veux ? Demanda Kise, surpris de la réplique.

– N-non. Mais… Je n'ai rien, c'est juste…

– Quoi ?

Kuroko releva sa main et tenta de se sécher les joues tout en reniflant et il cligna des yeux pour se calmer un peu. Il voulut rassurer le blond pour ne pas répondre mais Kise le fit taire en posant son front contre le sien et la respiration du bleuté se coupa. Il respira profondément, pour calmer ses hoquets et il releva ses mains pour essuyer ses joues et ses yeux, mais ses larmes s'écoulaient toujours doucement.

– J-je… Non, c'est juste que… Je pensais qu-que… Enfin, toi, tu aurais peut-être…

Ses reniflements rendaient sa réplique compliquée et ses mains couvraient ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir le visage de Ryota qui lui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

– Peut-être que tu aurais dû venir avec quelqu'un d'autre… Pa-parce que, parce que… Parce que toi, tu es… Populaire, connu… Beau… Alors que moi… J-je…

Il n'arrivait pas à parler, mais Kise trouvait cela vraiment adorable. Il avait l'étrange envie de lui mordre ses pommettes carmines et d'écarter ses mains pour plonger dans ses yeux qu'il devinait brillants. Sa prise se raffermit sur le corps de Kuroko.

_ C-comme cette fille… D-de tout à l'heure… Vous, Vous formiez… Un beau couple. Sa voix se cassa à la dernière partie de sa phrase et ses mains se figèrent sur ses yeux alors que ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

Là, il ne trouvait plus du tout cela adorable. Comment Kuroko avait pu pensé a cela ? Il avait juste remercié cette fille – dont il ne se souvenait même plus du nom – car elle l'avait aidé à distancer ses fans. Il s'était immédiatement mit à la recherche de Tetsuya, non pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait, le passeur était assez grand pour s'occuper seul de lui-même, mais par nécessiter. Il en avait besoin, il voulait être avec lui.

N'y tenant plus, il écarta doucement les mains du passeur en saisissant ses poignets et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à positionner ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Et l'envie de fondre sur ses lèvres se fit pressante.

– Mais c'est avec toi que je veux être moi…

Il déforma ses lèvres en une moue en ayant un léger sourire dans l'espoir de faire tarir ses pleurs. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fixant ses lèvres rougit par ses mordillements.

Tentant.

– Tu t'es mis dans cet état, parce que tu m'as vu avec cette fille ?

Tetsuya écarquilla un peu les yeux en rougissant et ouvrit la bouche sans piper mot. Il baissa les yeux et bougea ses bras mais la prise de Kise ne faiblit et ses mains restèrent emprisonnées dans les siens.

– Tu étais jaloux ?

L'air taquin et satisfait du blond ne lui plu guère, et il était sûr que de la fumée s'échappait de se spores tant il rougissait.

Kisa mit sa main droite sur la nuque du passeur et empoigna ses cheveux avant de se pencher vers lui en penchant la tête sans lâcher ses yeux du regard. Ils sentaient leurs cœurs prêts à bondir hors de leur poitrine et leur souffle s'approfondir.

– Tu aurais voulu… Être à sa place ? Lui souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque en faisant frémir le plus petit.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, comme une invitation muette à céder à la tentation qu'elles représentaient.

– Tu voudrais… Peut-être… Commença-t-il en effleurant délicieusement ses lèvres. Qu'on soit plus proche ?

Kuroko faillit gémir en sentant le (léger) contact de leur bouche.

– Que tu ne sois qu'à moi… Supplia-t-il du bout des lèvres sans s'en rendre compte.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse y penser, la bouche du copieur s'écrasa sur la sienne et leurs corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Il oublia instantanément sa peine et se laissa aller dans les bras du blond. Le baiser était tendre, doux et affectueux, heureusement pour le bleuté leur embrassade n'alla pas plus loin que le contact de leur lèvre, il était sûr qu'il se serait évanouit sinon. Ca n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais c'était suffisant pour transporter le passeur dans un autre monde.

Lorsqu'ils se retirèrent avec soin, et le cerveau de Kuroko se reconnecta lentement et malgré leur proximité, il écarquilla les yeux en mettant ses mains devant la bouche pour ne pas gémir piteusement.

– Tu es gêné ?

– Non… Enfin, oui, mais je veux dire… Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai vraiment dit cela ! Dit-il en pensant à sa dernière réplique.

Kise sourit en se mordant délicieusement la lèvre inférieure. Oh oui, il avait vraiment dit cela, et il voulait même qu'il le répète. Il se baissa pour mordiller la lèvre du passeur qui avait placé ses mains sur ses yeux en rougissant.

– Tu ne voudrais pas le redire ?

Tetsuya ne répondit pas mais secoua énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Il sentait sa lèvre passer entre celles du blond qui n'hésitait pas à les lécher et les suçoter sans pour autant quémander un baiser.

Vil torture…

– J'te jure que si tu le dis, j'exaucerais ton souhait…

Mais Kuroko restait silencieux. Il ne pouvait simplement pas ! La première fois, il avait été sous l'influence du copieur et n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il pensait à voix haute ! Rien qu'en y repensant il sentait la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles et son cœur le lâcher définitivement.

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas céder, le blond soupira silencieusement sans se départir de son sourire et se dirigea vers son oreille en desserrant son étreinte pour lui murmurer quelques mots, avant de le relâcher et d'esquiver avec souplesse le poing de Kuroko.

C'était pas passé loin !

Le visage du bleuté ne pouvait être plus rouge à présent, et les paroles licencieuses du blond tournaient dans sa tête et le gênaient vraiment. Même s'il devait avouer que c'était un petit peu, mais vraiment faiblement… Excitant.

Le nounours était tombé au sol depuis un moment mais aucun des deux ne sembla le remarquer, jusqu'à ce que Tetsuya ne s'en empare et dépasse le blond. Il se retourna tout de même à demi vers lui après avoir reprit un visage impassible et déclara de son ton habituel

– Je pense que je vais rester avec Nounours.

– Hein ?! Kurokocchi ! Tu peux pas me remplacer par cette chose !

Il s'élança et marcha à ses côtés en regardant haineusement la peluche qu'il lui avait lui-même offerte !

Ils décidèrent d'effectuer un tour dans la grande roue mais l'humeur du blond n'y était pas tellement. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette déclaration embrasée annoncée si sensuellement de la douce et chevrotante voix de Kuroko…

Et Dieu qu'il voulait l'entendre à nouveau !

Il sursauta en sentant le corps du plus petit être pratiquement plaqué contre le sien, ses fines lèvres tremblantes près de son oreille et son souffle saccadé se répercuter contre sa peau.

– Kise-kun…

Il frémit. Oui, cette voix, luxuriante et pleine de désir mal contenu. Délicieux.

– Je veux…

Il mourrait d'envie de tourner son visage pour plonger dans ses yeux qu'il devinait troublés et dévasté sa bouche rosé pour la rendre aussi ardente que ses paroles.

– Que tu ne sois qu'à moi…

Là c'était trop. Et Kuroko ne vit rien venir.

D'un geste sûr il saisit sa nuque opaline et fondit sur ses lèvres qu'il dévora sans retenu aucune. Il se délectait de ses gémissements étouffés et faisait de son mieux pour le plaquer contre lui le plus possible.

Ils allaient peut-être effectuer un deuxième tour de manège. On ne savait jamais…


End file.
